The Fishes and the Bees
by Dammit Max
Summary: EriSol Humanstuck, smut later on. Sollux is stuck with his least favorite person for a science project. Can he and Eridan get through this without ripping each other's throats out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sollux felt bees flying around in his stomach, today for biology class they were being given their partner assignments for their end of the year term project. This counted for 50% of your grade as well as your final exam grade. The project itself wasn't that hard, simply pick two animals and create a theoretical hybrid. You and your partner are to write a 2000 word essay and create a model of the creature hybrid. What Sollux was worried about was who he was going to be assigned to as a partner, he didn't want a moron for a partner. He didn't want to be left with all the work.

Walking into the biology lab he strolled to his table in the back and dropped his backpack and slid into his seat. A minute or two later his table partner and best friend came stomping into the classroom, cheeks flushed bright red and a tall, lanky juggalo following behind him. Karkat plopped into his seat beside Sollux. Gamzee sat across from Karkat, his eyes hazy and drooping, a lopsided grin slapped across his face.

"Mithed a thpot, KK." Sollux commented pointing to his left cheek and Karkat blushed harder.

"Shut the fuck up." he grumbled, using the sleeve of his shirt to rub off the missed greasepaint.

"Language Mister Vantas." their teacher said from his desk looking down at his papers. The vertically challenged sophomore grumbled out an apology and glared over at the clown that was the cause of the mark.

"Motherfucker you're so cute, Karbro." Gamzee said in his deep, lazy voice. At this point Karkat looked like he was about to turn into a goddamn tomato.

"Language Mister Makara." the teacher said glaring over at the back table.

"Shit, sorry teach!" Gamzee's apology getting a few laughs from the other students in the classroom. Their teacher simply sighed knowing it was no use and walked over to the blackboard.

"Today you'll be given your partner assignments for the animal hybrid project. There will be no partner changes, you'll just have to deal with who you get." The teacher started going down the list and Sollux listened carefully as the groups were called. His stomach sank heavier and heavier the longer the teacher went on.

"Sollux Captor," Sollux perked up at his name "and Eridan Ampora." and it felt like ice was just dropped down his throat. Not this asshole. He glared over at the table nearer to the front of the room, and got a glare back.

Eridan Ampora was one of the most stuck up snobs Sollux Captor ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was tall, tan, spoilt brat, and captain of the high school's swim team. Eridan was also one of the most desperate person he's ever met, always running after girls, always being turned down. Probably due to the fact that he was acting out of desperation. It was kind of sad to watch. But then again it was pretty funny too.

"You have the rest of the class period to talk with your partners and figure out an outline for you projects." the teacher said sitting back at his desk. Everyone in the class knew that was teacher talk for "I don't feel like doing anything today.".

Sollux watched as Eridan got up from his table and walked over to his, sitting across from Sollux.

"Hello Sol." he said in a indifferent tone.

"Thup ED?" Sollux replied back, inwardly bristling at Eridan's nickname for him.

"Nothin all that interestin at the moment." for some reason that felt like an insult. There was an awkward pause between them, both not really knowing how to communicate with the other without starting a fight.

"So w-what animals w-would you like to do? I w-want to do a seahorse hybrid." Eridan spoke first. Sollux forgot that Eridan had a habit of doubling up his W's.

"How about a theahorthe and bee hybrid?" Sollux offered. Ever since he was little fascinated with the little buzzing creatures. His father was a private pilot, but he kept a few beehives to make honey to sell on the side. When his father was gone on a trip Sollux would be left to take care of bees.

"Fine w-whatever. Do you w-want to set up a time to w-work on this after school?" Eridan asked shrugging.

"I'm free after thchool anytime thith week. Your houthe?" Sollux asked, surprised at how well they were cooperating so far.

"Eh, my house might not be a go idea, w-what about yours?" Eridan fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. That was odd. Now Sollux was getting kind of curious to what Eridan seemed to be hiding.

"Thure, if you want to get thwarmed by beeth." Sollux said, he was sort of lying, they would only get swarmed by the bees if they went into the backyard. Eridan shook his head slightly frightened by the idea.

"I'm allergic to bees. Fine my house it is. W-we can w-walk there after school." Eridan sighed. One for Sollux, zero for fish breath.

"Meet you at the front doorth?" Sollux asked, swinging his backpack and getting up as the bell was about to ring.

"Yeah, sure." The swimmer replied, seeming a little defeated. Sollux grinned to himself maybe this project wouldn't be all bad.

* * *

Heheh a little side GamKar just for my own fanboy needs. What could Eridan possibly be hiding at his house? And how the hell are they gonna merge a bee and seahorse? At least one of those questions will be answered next chapter!

As a side note I do not own Homestuck characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sollux waited by the front doors of the school, scanning the crowd of students for Eridan. His foot tapped with impatience, what was taking that asshole so long?

"Hey." Sollux turned his head and saw his partner walking over "Ready to go?" he asked adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

"Ath ready ath I'll ever be." Sollux replied and followed Eridan out the front doors. They walked in silence for the first few minutes of walking.

"Tho why do you not want me to come to you houthe?" Sollux finally piped up curiosity getting the best of him.

"W-why w-would you think I didn't w-want you comin over to my house?" Eridan asked quickly, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Becauthe athhat you pratically cringe at the idea of your houthe." Eridan started twisting one of the many rings on his fingers anxiously.

"Listen lisp lips, it's none of your fuckin business. Got it?" Eridan growled, obviously getting peeved by Sollux's invasive questions.

"Then let'th go to my houthe and watch you get thtung by the beeth." Sollux lisped angrily, bristling at the insult that was thrown at him. He usually didn't care when people commented about his lisp, he usually ignored it. But coming from a stuck up fish faced fucker like Eridan it sparked a rage inside of him.

"Forget that, w-were goin to my house. There's no fuckin way I'm goin to the emergency room because of you," Eridan growled "And w-why the fuck w-would you care? W-why do you w-want to know-w w-why I don't w-want you in my house!?"

"Becauthe if we're going to be working there I want to know why you don't want me over there. What did the butlerth forget to thine all your thwimming trophies?" Sollux said nearly at a yell, he felt his face turning red and his neck getting hot. Judging by Eridan's colored face the same thing was happening to him.

"Because my father is a fuckin homophobic drunk!" Eridan yelled out, his face drawn up in pure rage "Are you fuckin happy now?" Sollux blinked slightly confused.

"Why would it matter if he'th homophobic, thure that'th pretty athholish, but thill not that bad. You're thraight anywayth. What'th the big deal?" Sollux asked feeling the color dye down in his cheeks, all dads are embarrassing he didn't see why Eridan was making such a big deal out of his. Eridan flung his hands up in the air and gave out a cry of frustration.

"Because I'm not straight you idiot! I'm as gay as a fuckin rainbow-w!" he shouted, his cheeks coloring even more. Sollux's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little.

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Both boys sat on a bench quietly, after a few minutes of calming down Sollux finally spoke up.

"Tho if your gay why do you go after all thothe girlth?" Eridan sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the arch of his nose.

"It's to throw-w my family off. My father w-would kill me if he found out. I'm pretty sure my brother know-ws, but doesn't care. I'm positive he's at least bisexual, I've noticed him and Kar's brother. They're not very discreet about their relationship around me." Eridan tried explaining, putting his glasses back on.

"Well unleth you're planning on thucking my face in front of your pops, I think you'll be fine." Sollux replied stretching. Eridan blanched and looked over at Sollux.

"W-why the fuck w-would suggest that?" he yelled his face blushing a bright red across his freckled cheeks. Sollux raised an eyebrow at Eridan's flustered reaction.

"I wath jutht thaying that your dad won't find out your gay ath long ath you keep it to youthelf."

"Odd w-way of sayin it," Eridan muttered "Ready to go over to my house?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah thure, let'th go." Sollux agreed. Both boys stood up and started to continue down the sidewalk. Since Eridan's little announcement of his sexual orientation Sollux felt a little different about Eridan, there was tightening feeling in his gut. He actually felt a little sorry for the guy, forcing himself to go after women he'd never find attractive just so his father wouldn't discover he was gay. Sollux himself didn't really label himself as any specific sexual orientation. To him if he found someone attractive, regardless of sex, it didn't matter to him.

After a few minutes of walking in silence they turned onto a long driveway leading up to large house. Eridan lead Sollux up to the front door, taking out his keys and unlocking the door. Poking his head inside the door "Dad I'm home with a friend!" He called and stepped inside, motioning Sollux to follow him.

"We'll be up in my room working on our science project." Eridan said and he got a gruff grunt in reply as a large muscular man came lumbering into the front hall. Sollux got why Eridan was afraid of his father now. He was at least 6'3", wrapped in muscle and a set of scars across his face. Sollux gulped and looked over at Eridan nervously.

"Wvho the fuck is this?" his father asked, a slight slur in his words. Sollux guessed Eridan wasn't kidding when he said his father was a drunk, from where he stood he could smell the booze.

"His name is Sollux Captor, he's my assigned partner for our end of the year project." Eridan said quietly. Mr. Ampora looked Sollux up and down with a slight glare.

"You ain't a faggot are you?" Sollux jumped a little in surprise, taken aback by the direct question.

"Uh no thir, thraight ath an arrow." he replied, trying to keep himself from trembling. Eridan's father's eyes narrowed a little and then turned back to Eridan.

"Go on then and do your fuckin project shit." he said and lumbered out of the room back into what Sollux guessed was a home bar. Once Mr. Ampora had left the room he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Fuck you dad is thcary ath hell." he whispered as Eridan lead him up the stairs and down a hallway.

"Like I didn't fuckin tell you that." Eridan hissed and turned to open what Sollux assumed was the other's bedroom door. The room was similar to what Sollux had pictured in his head, large king sized bed, everything neat, trophies and medals decorating the walls, expensive looking computer on the desk, etc. What he wasn't expecting was the giant tropical fish tank that nearly stretched across the entire wall.

"ED why do you have a fucking aquarium in your room?" Sollux asked looking closer at the beautiful fish that glided in the water. Eridan gave him a shrug and simply replied,

"I like sea creatures." and sat down on his bed and pulled out his science binder. Sollux rolled his eyes and set his backpack down.

"Like ith an underthatment."

"Oh fuck off Sol." Eridan said as he pulled out the paper for the creature template. Sollux went and sat on the bed next to Eridan, pulling out his own binder. Together they started constructing the features of their seahorse and bee hybrid. Deciding if it would be on land or underwater, which body structure would be represented the most, and so on. Sollux was impressed by Eridan's existing knowledge on sea creatures, making it easier to discuss and decide on behavioral characteristics. He actually found himself laughing with Eridan at some points. Maybe the swimmer wasn't as bad as he originally thought. When it started to get dark out he told Eridan it was time for him to go home.

Eridan walked Sollux to the front door, before Sollux could walk down the front steps he felt a tug on his wrist. He turned around and felt his lips collide with Eridan's. He froze for a moment, completely taken by surprise. When Eridan pulled away both of their cheeks were blushing bright red.

"ED-" before Sollux could get another word out Eridan turn around and ran back into the house and slammed the door behind him. Sollux stood there not sure what to do, finally he groaned and turned around and started walking to his house. His mind buzzing with confusion, he disliked Eridan but he just enjoyed the time they were working together and Eridan just flats out kissed him. He needed help. Quickly pulling out his cell phone he texted the only person that would know how to handle relationship problems.

-twinArmageddons started trolling carcinoGeneticist-

TA: KK 2top makiing out wiith GZ for liike too 2econd2 I need relatiion2hip adviice

CG: YOU MAY SPEAK

TA: ED ju2t kii22ed me what do ii do

CG: YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T PUNCHED HIM YET? WHERE'S SOLLUX AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?

TA: KK ii'm 2eriious2 ii thiink ii'm goiing through 2hock

CG: JUST TAP THAT PLUSH ASS YOU BOTH NEED TO GET LAID.

CG: NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I GOT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO.

* * *

AN: Gahh I have plot points I want to make but I also want fluff and sex to happen. But I feel like this is also going too fast. *headdesks* What do you guys think?

I don't own Homestuck characters


	4. Chapter 4

Look who finally updated! Enjoy the long awaited chapter

Sollux felt his stomach twisting and turning the entire day up till science class. Karkat looked up at him curiously as he sat down next to the foul mouthed student.

"So did you pansy out or what?" the smaller boy asked. Sollux groaned and laid his head down on his desk.

"I haven't theen him all day tho I can't really thay."

"Well don't look now but lover boy just walked in-Oh shit!" Karkat hissed and Sollux looked up over towards the classroom door. He caught Eridan's eye, the other quickly looking away blushing furiously and sat down at his desk. His left cheek was bruised swollen and his lip busted and split.

_"Shit." _Sollux thought to himself, his blood running cold. His mind flashed back to Eridan's father.

When their teacher dismissed them to work in their pairs Sollux nearly fell out of his chair trying to get over to Eridan.

"ED what happened?" He asked in a rush then he mentally stepped back for a moment. Since when did he care about Eridan Ampora's well being? Maybe this project with the swimmer was messing with his head. Or maybe it was the kiss. Or maybe it was both.

"Nothing Sol." Eridan whispered his eyes staring away from Sollux. Sollux frowned and grabbed Eridan's shoulder and pulled his head close.

"ED if you don't tell me what'th wrong I thwear to god I will kith you in clath right here right now." Okay that might not have been the most manly threat but it was definitely enough to get Eridan's attention. The swimmer groaned and rubbed at his split lip, eyes still cast away.

"My dad caught me kissing you good-bye. He w-was looking through the w-window." He looked back up at Sollux and the wiz-kid felt his stomach tighten, he could see Eridan was fighting back tears.

"You need to tell thomeone about thith," Sollux said laying a hand on Eridan's shoulder "We could go to the counthelor after thchool and-" Eridan's face twisted into utter terror and he shook his head frantically.

"Sol, I can't!" he whispered "They'll throw-w my dad's ass in jail or somethin. I don't have any other family to go to besides him, I'd just be dropped on my brother and I can't do that to him." Eridan's voice cracked a little, his face so scared and broken.

"ED…," Sollux sighed "Okay I won't make you tell," relief washed over the swimmer's face "But we're going to my houthe today. You should be thafe from the beeth ath long ath you don't go in the back yard."

Eridan stayed quiet for a moment then nodded slightly.

"Okay." he said softly looking down. The two sat quietly side by side, eyes cast away from each other.

"Look ED about the kith-"

"Just forget it Sol." Eridan whispered. Sollux looked over at him with a hard gaze.

"No I'm not going to forget it. You fucking kith me ED. Obviouthly thomething ith up." Sollux said refusing to let the other simply drop the topic. Eridan groaned, hunching over and buried his face in his hands.

"I just don't even know-w, Sol. I can't tell if I like or despise you. You get on my nerves but there's somethin about you that makes me…," Eridan trailed off and looked back up at Sollux, making his stomach drop a little "I just don't know-w…"

"I think I know." Sollux said quietly looking down at the ground, cheeks flushing slightly. What Eridan was saying basically summed up how he had been feeling since last night. Edrian stayed quiet then stood up.

"Follow-w me." Eridan whispered and then walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Hey could me and Sol go to the library to find some books for our research." their teacher looked up at them from behind his book and nodded, his gaze falling back to his novel. Sollux followed Eridan down the hallway and into the boys bathroom, slightly confused. Once they were both inside Eridan turned the lock on the door behind him. Sollux always wondered why the bathrooms could be locked from the inside, he guessed it was incase there was an intruder in the school and they had to hide out in the bathroom.

Sollux was startled when he felt soft lips on his own, freezing in place. He felt strong arms wrap around his neck and he felt himself sink into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Eridan's waist. Though Eridan was a good deal stronger than Sollux, the computer geek was still a couple inches taller. Sollux felt the other press closer to him until their bodies were flushed against each other, Eridan moaning against his mouth.

Taking the opportunity Sollux drove his tongue into Eridan's slightly opened mouth. He snaked his hands up the swimmer's hard and toned body, then wrapping his hands in Eridan's dark brown locks. Sollux gasped when he felt his legs separated by Eridan's knee, moaning as the other's thigh rubbed against his crotch.

"E-Eridan," Sollux threw his head back, feeling something wake up inside of him "ED stop." Sollux gasped as he felt Eridan's lips against his neck. Eridan pulled back dazed and confused.

"Sol w-what's w-wrong?" he asked.

"We're going to fatht here." Sollux panted. Eridan nodded, face flushed.

"Yeah you're probably right…" his face flushed a little more "So w-what are w-we now-w?" Sollux mentally paused and frowned. What were they?

"I gueth we're kinda going out?" he asked. Eridan flushed a little darker and nodded.

"I'm okay w-with that." The both jerked when they heard the bell ring.

"Thit we got to get back to clath." Sollux said and quickly unlocked the door. They both hurried out the door and back to class, hands clasped as they sprinted to the door.


End file.
